The Prince and The Dragon King
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: yugi is kidnaped by the dragon king, atem. but if love can break boundries, can it break the species barrier? AxY and SxJ
1. prologue

**Hikari: We're back with our newest fan fic.**

**Topaz: hope u like!**

**The Prince & The Dragon King**

**Prologue**

Many years ago, the world of Yamimakai was at war. The humans lived in their great barrier cities safe from their enemies, the dragons.

The ruler of the dragons was a cold heart beast. His name was Atem. A giant dragon, with scales the colour of the darkest night and eyes the colour of fire. He was cruel and merciless; he killed without a second thought and cared for no one, but himself. He lived alone, in a ruined castle. Legend says that he guarded a huge hall, filled with gold and jewels. And that all that entered his lair, never came back.

The king of the humans was a gentle and kind old man. His name was Solomen. He returned to the throne, after a great battle in which his son, former king Kai, was killed by Atem. Leaving Solomen to raise Kai's son, Prince Yugi. Yugi was only 4, when his father died. His mother Queen Electra died giving birth to him. Everyone loved the young prince. He had the most beautiful amethyst eyes in world, and the most hair colour, it was red, black and gold.

To be continue

Hikari: chapter 1 is on the way!

Atem: TT I'm not mean!

Topaz: u are in this story!

Atem: TT

Yugi: (hug Atem) Please review


	2. Chapter 1

**Hikari: Damn writer's block! I hate it!**

**Topaz: Please enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

-Emerald city-

"What a beautiful day!" Yugi said as opened the doors to his balcony. "How I wish I could see the world outside of the city" he sighed as looked out across the city. The Emerald city was the biggest and grandest of all the barrier cites. It was called the 'emerald city' because the palace walls were made of the finest emerald.

Yugi was soo deep in thought of what the outside world was like, his grandpa King Solomen walked in. "Yugi?" he said. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh it's you grandpa, you startled me" Yugi said as tried calming his breathing. Solomen chucked at his grandson antics "Can I help u grandpa?" Yugi asked, "Yugi, my boy. Do you not remember, whats happening today?" Solomen said as he looked at Yugi's confused face. Suddenly it dawned on Yugi "Oh! I'm to go to Lifa City." He said. "Yes, you will meet you betrothed." Solomen said with a smile "My betrothed?" Yugi asked with a confused look on his face, "Who is my betrothed grandpa?" Solomen just kept smiling as he answered Yugi's question "Her name is Rebecca. She is the granddaughter of Lord Hawkins, a very old friend of mine. She's very pretty and smart."

-Later that day-

"Come along Yugi!" Solomen shouted as Yugi walked out of palace. "HEY YUGI!" someone shouted. "Huh?" Yugi looked over to source of the shout and his smile grew when he saw his oldest and dearest friend, Joey. "HEY JOEY!" Yugi shouted as Joey walked over with two horses. "Guess what man?! I'm goin' with ya!" Joey said "YAY!" Yugi shouted as he hugged Joey. Joey worked with the horses and other animals in the palace.

"Umm Joey, can you help me get on Yami please?" Yugi said as he struggled to get on Yami. Yami was a pure black stallion and was Yugi's favourite horse. Ever since Yami was a foal, he trusted Yugi more than anyone. No one could get close enough to him, he always kicked, buck or bite anyone who came close to him. "Sure Yugi" Joey said, as help helped Yugi on to Yami. "AHHHHHHHH!" Joey shouted "Joey what happened?!" Yugi said "Yami bit me! Again!" Joey whined. Yugi just stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Yami just kept giving Joey death glares, and poor Joey just sigh and climbed on to Hikari, a pure white mare.

"Yami's never like you has he Joey!" Yugi said as he laughed, as Joey just 'huffed' "Yugi you be careful, ok!" Solomen shouted, as Yugi, Joey and the royal guard rode out of the city gates. "I will grandpa!" Yugi shouted back.

As the group of riders, rode along the road to Lifa City, no one noticed the giant black dragon watching from distant mountain top, with his fiery red eyes locked on the young prince.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Atop a distant mountain sat a giant black dragon, his eyes were locked onto a small group of riders. As he watched, he formulated a plan, a plan that would bring King Solomen to his knees. Atem knew if anything happened to the King's grandson, Solomen would do anything to get him back safely, even if it ment giving up the throne and bowing down to superior might of Atem and to crown him the lord and master of the world!

Atem grinned at the thought of Solomen bowing down to him as his lord and master. Atem wanted power, he always wanted power. He alone brought the kings of other two civilizations to their knees. For humans and dragons were not the only ones to inhabit the world of Yamimakai.

The first to fall was King Dartz of Atlantis. The people of Atlantis were Merpeople. They were people who did not just live in the ocean, but lived on land too. Dartz was an honourable king. With the most beautiful golden eyes anyone had seen. Atlantis lived peaceful, till the day Atem's father King Bahamut died and Atem was declared king of all dragons. In one move Atem had attacked the great city of Atlantis with his army of dragons. Dartz pleaded with Atem to spare his people, Atem accepted the plead for mercy with one condition, Dartz must bow down to mighty power of the Dragon King and name Atem the new the lord of Atlantis! Dartz shaking at the time from the tears pouring down his face, agreed to condition and handed over to Atem 'The Orichalchos Stone' the life and blood of Atlantis. Atem took the stone and held it high for all to see, and then he let out the most bone chilling cry to which all the other dragon replied to. The noise they made was deafening.

The second to fall was King Spartacus of the Woodland Realm. The inhabitants of this realm were not human, but animals who were just as intelligent as a human. King Spartacus was a mighty beast. He was a lion, the 'King of the Jungle' as his people called him. When he heard of had happened to Atlantis, he vowed that he would rather die, than give up the throne of the jungle to some power mad dragon king! Then all too soon, the battle of the jungle began. Atem throw everything he had that Spartacus, but the Jungle King wasn't about to 'roll over and have his belly tickle' like domestic cats, do for their masters! He was a wild beast, who was gonna fight til he breathed his last breathe! But not even the Jungle King to stand up to mighty power of Atem. And one devastating move, Atem slashed his claws through the Jungle king chest. And as Spartacus lay gasping for air; Atem whispered in his ear "It looks like you're not the King of the Beasts, I am!" at that moment, Spartacus drew his last breathe and die. His people mourned for days over his passing, but were soon living in misery, with Atem as their new lord and master.

"The final civilization to fall to my awesome power will be the Humans" Atem thought. "And the prince will help me to bring Solomen to his knees. And I will finally be lord and master of Yamimakai!" Atem smirked and swooped down upon the unsuspecting group of riders.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**hikari: Sorry for the wait!**

**topaz: but here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

As the group of rider's rode through the forest a storm began to rage. "Hmmm, it's raining" Joey said in a bored fashion as he yawned. "I love the rain" Yugi said "because no one knows I'm crying." He said looking away sadly, for Yugi wasn't sure if he was ready to marry someone he had never met before. He wanted to marry some who loved him for who he is as a person and not for want he is as a prince.

But he was soon jolted from his thoughts, by a very nervous Yami. "WOOH! Easy boy!" Yugi said as tried to calm down Yami, but it wasn't working. Of course Yami wasn't the only horse to be acting nervous. Hikari and Royal Guards horses were to very nervous and with good reason.

For head right towards the group of riders was the Dragon King himself! Yami was beyond afraid, and in his effort to escape he threw the young prince off his back in ran as fast as his hooves could carry him back towards the Emerald city. "Owwwwwwww, my back!" said Yugi as checked himself over for any breaks. "YUGI! ARE U ALRIGHT?!" shouted Joey as jump off Hikari and run over to the young prince. "I'm fine Joey. No breaks just a lot of bruises." Yugi whined as he rubbed his back. "What gotten into the horses all of a sudden!?" said one of the Royal Guards as he tried to calm his horse. "M-m-maybe he's why!?" said the other Guard, as pointed at a huge black dragon flying towards them. "IT'S ATEM THE DRAGON KING!" both of the Royal Guards shouted as they themselves were thrown from their horses. Hikari and the other two horses fled back to the city, leaving the two guards, Joey and Yugi in the forest.

"PRINCE YUGI! RUN FOR THE CITY!" shouted the one of the guards "WE'LL CUT THIS TYRANT DOWN TO SIZE!" shouted the other as they both drew their swords ready for a battle that would claim their lives. "Come on Yugi, let's get outta of here!" Joey said as he dragged the young prince back towards the city, but Yugi was struck with awe that the sheer power of the Dragon King. For this was the first time Yugi had seen a dragon up soo close, and Yugi couldn't help but get closer to fight. "YUGI! WHAT ARE U DOING?!" Joey shouted, but Yugi didn't answer and kept moving closer.

With one fell swoop, Atem killed the two guards and grinned with a grim satisfaction. But despite seeing both of his guards killed in front of him, Yugi kept moving closer with Joey trying to call him back. "YUGI! COME BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Joey shouted, but his shout had gotten someone else attention. The attention of the Dragon King! Unfortunately for Yugi, his curiosity had gotten him too close to Atem.

With a deafening roar, Atem grabbed Yugi and flew off at the speed of sound towards his lair, leaving a slightly deafen Joey all alone in forest.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"OWWWWWWWW! HEY LOOSEN YOUR ABIT! I HAVE A LOT OF BURISES!" Yugi shout as winced in pain from Atem's grip. Atem wasn't paying any attention to Yugi and just kept flying towards his lair, Yugi just sighed and though about what the Dragon King might do to him.

-Back in the forest-

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, my ears!" Joey whined, as rubbed his right ear. He looked around and saw the bodies of the guards. He was almost sick, when he realised Yugi was missing! "YUGI! WHERE ARE U?!" he shouted, but he got no reply.

"Oh man, King Solomen's not gonna be pleased!" Joey said as he started panicking, then he noticed the Dragon King was gone too. It suddenly hit Joey, like a bolt of lighting. "That dragon took Yugi!" he said "I told him it was too dangerous, to be that close" Joey began pacing "How am I gonna tell the King!?" his pacing increased as he began practicing what he would say "Ummm, your Highness. Ummm, I don't how to tell u this, but……Yugi's been kidnapped by a giant black dragon!" he sighed "No, that won't work. 'King Solomen, I have grave news. Prince Yugi has been kidnapped by a dragon, the guards called Atem. The guards were both killed, trying to protect Yugi. But Yugi's curiosity kinda got the better of him and he got to close to the dragon. I tried to call Yugi away from the dragon, but failed miserably'….I'm gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble!" he sighed and started making he's way back to the Emerald City

-Back with Yugi and Atem-

Atem began to descend, as he approached his lair. Yugi looked up as soon as he saw the dragon's lair; it was just a ruined castle.

Atem soon landed inside the castles walls and made his way to a huge chamber. Yugi gasped in awe at what he saw in the room, a huge mound of gold and jewels. But before Yugi could get a good glimpse of the treasure, Atem threw him into a golden cage; which looked like a bird cage. Once inside the cage, the door was locked and poor Yugi was a trapped canary.

"Oooooooooooo, my back!" Yugi whined as he rubbed his back "SILENCE!" Atem growled "You will only speck, when spoken too!" The way Atem spoke to Yugi frighten the prince. "You are my prisoner now, and will do whatever I tell you!" Atem snarled. "W-what do y-y-you what with me?!" Yugi asked coarsely as he shook with fear of making Atem angrier. But Atem just grinned, in a way made Yugi wish his curiosity would go away, before it kills him!

"Did anyone tell u, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Atem asked as little Yugi shook his head "No" Yugi replied in a small quite voice. "Hmp, but since you asked, I'll answer. You are to help me bring Solomen to his knees!" Atem grinned "I'LL NEVER HELP YOU TO HURT MY GRANDPA!" Yugi shout, suddenly feeling braver. But Atem just smirked and laugh in his throat "You have no chose! For as long as you are my prisoner, Solomen will do anything to get you back safely. Even if it means giving up the throne!" Atem grinned "Then I will be the lord and master of the world!" Atem said as began laughing, but it was a normal laugh. This laugh had evil in its breath. Yugi just sank to floor of his cage and cried soo hard his whole body shook and soon fell into a deep sleep, with tears still falling from his blood shot amethyst eyes.

Atem turned away from Yugi and made himself comfortable on his bed of gold, but deep with Atem's cold heart he felt a slight stabbing pain, which confused the Dragon King. _'Why am I feeling this stabbing pain in my heart?!' _Atem thought _'grrrrrrrrr, why am I feeling this!? Just because my prisoner's crying?!' _suddenly he felt another, but this time strong than before. _'He nothing more than my prisoner and a tool to use against Solomen!' _Atem gripped at his chest as another stronger stabbing pain was felt. Suddenly feeling weak, Atem lowered head and curled around his bed of gold and fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Hikari: Sorry for the wait!**

**Topaz: Writers block!**

**Chapter 5**

'_Atem'_

'Whose is there?'

'_Atem, my son…do you not recognises your own mother's voice?!'_

'Mother?! Is that really you?!'

'_Yes my son, is it me'_

'Mother….I've missed you soo much'

'_And I have missed you my son, but I'm very disappointed with you'_

'Why?'

'_You are not yourself…you have become like your…your…father…'_

'But…father was a strong king, and I want to be strong like him'

'_Atem, my son….you are not your father, he was a cold hearted creature….you my son are..or..wasn't like him. You were a warm hearted child, it was your father who wanted you to be like him. You do remember how I died...don't you?'_

'Yes….yes I do. Father killed you…I'm soo sorry mother'

'_I love you my son'_

"Mother…Mother…MOTHER!" Atem awoke from his dream, with tears running down his face. "I love you too".

"Y-you love who?" "Huh?!" Atem said in shock from hear a small voice, and look to the direction of the small angelic voice "Oh, it was you Yugi" "Are you ok, your Highness? Your crying" Yugi said quietly, so he did not anger Atem. But to his surprise Atem just smiled! Not an evil sneer or smirk, but a true honest smile. "I was saying to my mother, I love her" Atem said with a sigh "I miss her soo much" Atem looked away, as a small tear fell from his eyes.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking" Yugi said, still afraid that Atem would become mad, but still Atem just smiled and seemed to know Yugi was afraid. So he opened the cage and when Yugi wasn't looking wrapped his tail around Yugi, then he slow carried Yugi out of the cage. Yugi stiffen that this, he thought Atem was going to harm him, but when he felt Atem rocking him back and forth, he felt calmer and safe. Atem's smile grew and he felt his heart beating like had years ago. "Your Highness?" Yugi asked "Oh! Yes, my mother. Well it happened many years ago" Atem said as he looked at a picture of his mother, which hung above fireplace. "I was only 12 years old , when she died. My father, former King Bahamut, wanted me to be like him. But my mother, Queen Helena, wanted me to be myself. So one night, my mother tried to run away from the castle, and to get me away from my father….but my father caught her. He grabbed me in told me to go back inside, I did as I was told, but I hide so I could watch my parents talking. I could hear my father shouting at my mother, telling her she had broken the vows of Aibous."

"What does 'Aibou' mean?" Yugi asked curiously. Atem smile grew even more, it was the first time he has told anyone about his past, and to Atem it felt like a weight had been removed. "The word 'Aibou' is a dragon word, it's what we call our 'Eternal Mates'" Atem said "Oh! Ummmm sorry I interpreted you, your highness" Yugi said as he lowered he's gaze. Atem felt that same stabbing pain in his heart "Yugi, you don't have to call me 'Your Highness'. Please just call me Atem. And it's ok. Now where was I…Oh yes. My father soon lost he's temper and….he…he killed my mother." Atem started crying, as the images of his mother being killed by his father, flashed through his mind.

"Please don't cry…A-Atem." Yugi said as he tried to calm down the dragon "I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father….he was killed in a great war when I only 4." Again Atem felt that stabbing pain in his heart, and thought to himself _'How am I going to tell him that I killed his father?!' _"Atem…are u ok?" Yugi asked, his eyes full of something Atem believed he did not deserve. "I…I don't know how to tell you this Yugi….I killed your father." Atem watched as Yugi's face turned a death pale "You….you killed my father?! WHY! DID YOU DO IT!" Yugi screamed as tears fell from his eyes, Atem clutched his chest as the pain in his heart felt so bad, it was like some one ripping his heart in half. "I'm soo sorry Little One…..but then I didn't feel like myself….i felt like…like I was my father! My father wanted me to be like him" "YOU ARE NOT YOUR FATHER!" Yugi screamed "YOU ARE ATEM NOT BAHAMUT! " Atem was lost for words, his mother told him before to himself, and here was a young human prince telling him the same. "Yugi…" Atem tried to say something, but was interrupted by Yugi. "You should be yourself Atem!" then Yugi looked Atem dead in the eye "I forgive you Atem" Atem was shocked. Yugi had forgiven him for killing his father! "Thank you Yugi" Atem said as he nuzzled Yugi gently which shocked Yugi at first, but let Atem continue.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Hikari: yes people, Puppyshipping as appeared in the story!

Topaz: only because Seto's been buging you to put him in the story!

Hikari: i know, but anyway ENJOY PEOPLE :D

**Character 6**

At the same time, back in the forest. Joey was slowly making his way back to the Emerald city, still thinking of the best way to tell King Solomon about what had happened.

"Your royal highness, I bring terrible news." Joey began as he walked along the road back to the city "We were ambushed by the Dragon King Atem. Both of the guards fort bravely to protect Prince Yugi, but were both killed and we all know how curious Yugi is about things….he got too close to the beast and well Atem grabbed him and flew off. I did my best to get Yugi away from Atem to no avail" He sighed "The king is not gonna be pleased about this…..oh 'Ugi, why did you have to get soo damn close to th-that beast!" Joey shouted as he punched a near by tree. "OWWWWWWW! PAIN!" Joey said as he shook his hand.

Unbeknownst to Joey, he was being watched and followed by Atem's cousin, Seto. Seto was a large dragon, with scales that shone like sapphires and icy, cold blue eyes.

"Hmmmmmmm" Seto thought as he watched Joey walking along the road "What an interesting human, he may not be the sharpest tool in the box…but he loyal, a bit like a dog!" He said as he sniggered "But I highly doubt my cousin will let that Prince go, soo I'd like to see how this human's gonna try and rescue his friend." Seto was about to fly away, when he saw Joey look in his direction. "What the!?" Seto gapped "He's…he's beautiful!" Seto finally said, as his heart began to race.

Joey however began to panic when he saw Seto. "NOT ANOTHER DRAGON!" he said, as he began running down the road back the safety of the great barrier city.

Seto flew after Joey, because 1. He was concerned that something bad might happen to him and 2. He wanted to apologise to Joey for startling him. But all the time Seto thought to himself _'Why am I soo concerned for this human?! This is not like me at all! My cousin wouldn't care for wellbeing of a human or any other dragon, soo why am I?! My heart has never beaten soo fast…could th-this be…love at first sight?!' _Despite the thoughts running through his mind, Seto continued to follow Joey back to the city.

Joey however was too scared to think, and was glad to see the city gates. Banging as hard as he could on the gates he shouted "LET ME IN! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! LET ME IN!"

Soon the gates opened and Joey ran in, safe from the dragon who he believed wanted to kill him. Little did he know Seto was glad Joey was safe from any dangers that lurked in the forest.

Still out of breathe, Joey made his way to the Palace. Once outside the Palace gates, he was allowed entrance where he asked for an audience with King Solomon. "I bring news for the king." he said, and was lead to the throne room. All the while thinking _'How am I gonna tell his Highness about what happened to his grandson?' _these thought vanished when he entered the throne room and bowed before Solomon. _'No goin' back now.' _

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**hikari: i don't own Draco from Dragon Heart!**

**Chapter 7**

Joey stood before King Solomon shaking like mad. "Well Joey, what is that you want to tell me?" Solomon asked, Joey gulped and replied "My king, Prince Yugi has been kidnapped by the Dragon King Atem." "WHAT? HOW?!" Solomon shouted, he wasn't angry, just worried about Yugi.

"Well, as we rode through the forest, Atem ambushed us. He must have been close by, for the horses were nervous. Yugi was thrown from his horse when Atem appeared, the guards did all they could to protect Yugi, but were killed. I tried to get Yugi to escape back to the city with me, but his curiosity got the better of him and he moved too close to that dragon. That's when Atem grabbed Yugi and flew away." Joey explained.

"I understand Joey, but we need to save my grandson from Atem. Who knows what that beast might do to him." Solomon as dismissed Joey from the throne room, and called in his advisers to discuses how to save Yugi and why Atem would wanted to kidnap his grandson in the first place.

-Back with Atem and Yugi-

"Your mother was a very beautiful dragon" Yugi said as he stared at the painting of Queen Helena; Atem's mother. Yugi looked closer at the painting and saw a smaller dragon. "Is that you in the painting with your mother Atem?" Yugi asked. "Yes, that is me. I was 8 years old at the time." Atem replied, as he looked at the painting. "Wow, who painted this?" Yugi asked, he could help being curious "I'm sorry I keep asking questions."

Atem just chuckled lightly "Don't be sorry. It was painted by the greatest dragon artist in the land, Draco. Sadly he died two years after painting it. He was 304 years old, which is a good age for a dragon." Yugi was in awe "Dragons can live for that long?!" he said "H-how are you Atem? If you don't mind me asking" Yugi look way incase Atem became angry about be asked such a personal question, like most people Yugi had asked in the past. But Atem just kept smiling "I'm a 102 years old, and at the prime of my life" Atem said with a grin. "How old are you Little One?"

Yugi blushed when heard Atem call him 'Little One' _'Why am I acting like this?' _Yugi thought _'Anyone else who called me 'Little One' I would have felt insulted! _(for Yugi was a lot smaller than most people his age) _but here I am blushing like a tomato, just because some dragon called me 'Little One'. What is wrong with me?'_ Yugi was very soo deep in thought, he didn't realise he was worrying Atem. "Yugi?" he said as wave his hand in front of Yugi's face "Hello? Anyone in there? Little One?"

"Huh?" Yugi said as he finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you ok? You worried me." Atem said "I'm sorry Atem" Yugi replied as he shook his head, to remove those thoughts from his mind. Atem just chuckled "Well, how old are you?" "Oh! I'm 16" Yugi replied, but started blushing even redder, when Atem started looking Yugi over. "You don't look like your 16" Atem said "You look like your 10 years old!" Yugi tried to fight down the blush and replied "Well you don't look like your 102 Atem! You look like your, ummmm…"

"How old do I look Little One?" Atem asked with a slight smirk, "Ummmm" poor Yugi lost his battle over his blush, and was as red a tomato again. "About 18 years old" he finally said, as he hid his blush, hoping Atem didn't see it. But Atem did see the huge red blush on Yugi's face. When Atem caught a glimpse of the blush he thought, _'He looks soo cute trying to hide that blush.' _Atem's eyes wided at that thought _'Why did I suddenly think that!? He's a human and I'm a dragon! But everytime I see him, my heart beats soo fast it feels like it's about burst! But why? Why does it do that? Could it be I'm falling…no have fallen in love with…a human' _

Still watching Yugi closely, Atem felt disappoint to see Yugi had manage to fight down the blush. He sighed _'I have fallen in love with Yugi, there's no doubt about it. That's why I felt those stabbing pains in my heart when I saw him crying, and why I feel like I was when I as a child. But I'm a dragon and Yugi's human; it would never work because of the species barrier. Besides Yugi would never love me, the way I love him. He was properly living a normal happy life, and I went and ruined it, by declaring him my prisoner. I should let him go back to his own kind, but…I can't…I don't want to be alone anymore, I hate being alone! I want Yugi to stay with me forever.' _

"Atem?" Atem snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yugi, who was stroking Atem face, "Why are you crying?" Yugi asked. Atem closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yugi stroking him. "I-I was just think about something. Don't worry about Little One" Atem replied as he leaned into Yugi's soft, gentle touch. _'Please stay with me forever…Aibou.'_

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

hikari: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the film DragonHeart!

**Chapter 8**

That evening, Yugi had fallen asleep in the golden cage. But Atem's mind was filled with soo many thoughts, he could not sleep. _'Maybe some night air will help clear my mind' _he thought, as he walked out of the great hall and into the courtyard.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Could it be possible that I've truly fallen in love? But, Yugi would never return my feelings.' _Atem sighed and looked at the stars. He saw a familiar constellation; 'Draco'. He laugh a little knowing that 'Draco' was the human saying for 'Dragon' and that the great dragon artist was named after that constellation. _'I feel soo different from the dragon I once was. I am no longer a cold hearted beast…Yugi..has..changed me some how.' _

Suddenly something caught Atem's eye. _'Hmmmmmmm, I wonder what that is?' _He was about to investigate, when he thought _'Wait! What about Yugi?! I can't just leave him here alone. What if some happens to him while I'm away.' _So with that thought, he made his way back inside.

Atem found Yugi curled in a ball in the cage, sighing he took Yugi from the cage and carried to a safe place within the hall. He put Yugi in a small room _'You'll be safe here Little One' _with that, he locked the room and went back to investigate what he had just seen.

-Earlier that evening at the Emerald city-

"So it is decided." King Solomon said "Half of our troops, will distract Atem and lead him away from his lair. The other half, will find my grandson and bring him home." "Yes my king" General Raphael said as he bowed "We shall rescue the young prince from the savage beast. I swear on my life, if Prince Yugi has been harmed. I'll kill that dragon!" he shouted as he draw his sword. "You have my word my king, Yugi will be saved!"

-Back to the present-

Yugi awoke to a lot of shouting, he slowly rose and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" He said as he looked around the small room. The room was lit by four torches, which were in the four corners of the room. "I don't remember falling asleep here." he turned around quickly, when heard footsteps outside the door.

"PRINCE YUGI! WHERE ARE U PRINCE?! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU"

Yugi's eyes widened when heard the voice. "I know that voice. I-it can't be?! How did he get in here, Atem wouldn't never have let him in here!" that's when Yugi realised some thing he didn't think of before. "Wait…where is Atem?!"

TBC

--

hikari: a short chapter, but meyh (shrugs)

atem: (doesn't know his been tricked)

yugi: (points at review) plz review


	10. Chapter 9

hikari: sorry about the wait

topaz: we've been on hoilday and hikari's been working alot

**Chapter 9**

Yugi sat in the corner of the small room wondering what was going on, when someone tried to open the door.

"Hmmmm it's locked." Raphael stated, and then he called to six of his men "You there! Break this door down!" "Yes sir!" the young soldiers said as they saluted and as they started to break down the door.

But while this was happening, Yugi had curled himself into a ball. "What is going on?! Why are these men after me!? Where is Atem?! I hope he's alright" Yugi said quietly to himself.

-With Atem-

Atem flew high in the sky towards what had sparked his interest, when a bright light beam blinded him. "AHHHHHHHHH! I-I can't see!" Atem shouted has he crashed landed in the forest.

"TIED HIM DOWN!"

"MAKE SURE HE CAN'T ESCAPE!"

"IF YOU MUST, BREAK HIS WINGS!"

"PUT THE MUZZLE OVER HIS MOUTH, TO STOP HIM BREATHING FIRE!"

When the light had faded, Atem opened his eyes to find he was surrounded by hundreds of soldiers. "How nice of you to 'drop' in" Captain Valon said as he laughed. Atem tried to attack Valon, but realised he was chained to the ground and muzzled.

"HAHAHAHA! Look everyone, at the mighty Dragon King! Hehehehe, not sooo high and mighty now are you Atem? Hehehe, this is supposed to the most feared and power fullest dragon alive! But look at him; he can't even free himself from these chains and muzzle. Hehehehe, how pitiful." Valon said as circled Atem. "What do you want with me?" Atem asked with a growl. "We came to rescues Prince Yugi of course" Valon replied "And I would have to say King Solomen idea is working quite nicely." "And what was his plan?" Atem asked, as he tried to free himself "Hehehe, as if you hadn't guessed Atem. The plan was to lure you away from you lair and restrain you, while General Raphael when into your lair and rescue the Prince. Hehehe, we used this Light Cannon to lure you away and to blind you."

"Hmp, Raphael will never find Yugi." Atem said "I've hidden him within my lair." "Oh really dragon, well I've just received word that The General and his men have found where the Prince is. Hehehe, it won't be long til they break down the door." Valon replied. "You will never break that door down human, hehehe not even I could break it down." Atem said with a smirk, as he slow and quietly broke free of the chains. "What do you mean dragon?!" Valon shouted "What I mean is that door was made from a very rare tree. One that grows every 100 years, but locked deep with itself is very strong magic. Once the tree is cut down and made into other things, the magic is set free. Soo if it's made into a door, the magic makes the door unbreakable! So Yugi is quite safe. But unlike the door, these chains are not unbreakable!"

With that said Atem broke free of the chains and the muzzle. With a deafing roar Atem destroyed the Light Cannon and flew back to his lair, hoping that Yugi was still safe.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Hikari: Sorry for the wait!  
**

**Topaz: Hikari's been busy working ;**

**Atem: But on with the story! **

**Chapter 10**

"Sir! The door is too strong!" one young soldier said, as the rest of the group drop the battering ram. "Grrrrrrrrr, then try burning down!" Raphael growled, as the group started a fire. _'I made a promise to my king, that I would bring his grandson home. I will NOT break my promise!' _Raphael thought.

'_Where are you Atem? I hope you're not hurt.' _Yugi thought to himself as smoke slow creeped into the room _'I know why people hate you, but I can see….you're really a kind, caring being.' _The smoke slow became too much for Yugi, and he passed out from it.

"IT WORKED!" the soldiers shouted. "PRINCE YUGI!? ARE YOU OK?!" Raphael shouted, and was about to enter the room when he was suddenly thrown against a wall. "What the!?" He said as he wiped away some blood from his lip, when he looked up, he saw his men running out of the ruined castle like the devil was hot on their heels! "Grrrrrrrrr, COWARDS! GET BACK HERE!" Raphael shouted, but he was deafened by loud roar.

For standing between Raphael and the room, was Atem. He had deep cuts from the chains, but the pain did not matter to him right then, all that matter to Atem was Yugi. "How dare you enter my lair, human!" Atem snarled, and he glared at Raphael. "I came here to save the heir to the throne, dragon" Raphael reply as he got to his feet and glared back that the dragon king. "I'm sorry to tell you this human, but Yugi is staying here with me." Atem smirked "Oh really, you think the prince will want to stay here with a blood thirsty dragon, who only cares for himself?!" Raphael replied, very calmly and started walking towards the door, but Atem wasn't about to let him get too close to _his_ Yugi. "You wrong human" Atem growled "You see I do care for someone else and person is Yugi, and I will not let you take him away from me!"

With that said Atem grabbed Raphael and dragged him out of the castle. "So you're kill me, are you?! Then go ahead! When the king finds out, he'll send more men to kill you!" Raphael shouted, but to his surprise, Atem just left him at the edge of the forest. "Begone human, and do not ever come back. I'll let you live now, but if you return, I will kill you!" Atem stated, and then he headed back to his lair, leaving a very confused Raphael behind.

-Emerald City-

"What is taking them soo long?! " King Solomen said, "I don't know your Highness, I hope Yugi's ok" reply a very unhappy Joey. With a sigh Solomen turned to the young man, "Joey, why don't you take one of the horses and find out what has happened. Then I want you to come back and tell me, if General Raphael has found my grandson." "You can count on me for Highness" Joey said as he bowed and made his way to the stables.

-Back at Atem's lair-

"Little one?!" Atem said as he looked into the room, the smoke slowly clearing. _'I hope that he's alright. I should have guessed they'd burn the door down.' _As soon as the smoke had cleared, Atem found Yugi unconscious on the floor. "AIBOU!" Atem shout, he then pick up Yugi carefully so not to hurt him. "Little one?" Atem said with tears in his eyes "Please wake up, aibou. Please open your eyes, so I can see them filled with life and light, please little one…..I love you." Atem voice became a whisper with those last words, while he nuzzled his Yugi as tears fell down his face.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Whaddya mean I can't have one of the horses!" Joey shouted at the stable manager "The horses are still uneasy from that dragon attack! It's just not possible" the manager replied. "Fine I'll walk then." Joey said as he walked out of the city gates _'I sure hope I don't bump into dat dragon again.' _Little did Joey know, he was being followed.

'_Hmmmm, I wonder where that dog-man's going?' _Seto thought as he followed Joey _'If he's gonna challenge my cousin, to save that prince…then he's out of his mind! Hmp I've gotta stop him, there is no way in hell I'm letting him go to my cousin alone' _"AHHHHHHH! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Joey shouted as Seto landed in front of him "WHADDAYA WHAT WITH ME!? A-ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME, LIKE ATEM KILLED THE ROYAL GUARDS!?" "IF YOU STOP SHOUTING I'LL ANSWER!" Seto snapped back "Ok" Joey squeaked "Good. Look I'm not gonna kill you, I just want to help you" Seto said "and why would you wanna help me dragon?!" Joey calmly replied "I have a name you know mutt! My name is Seto! And if you save that prince from my cousin, you're gonna need my help" Seto replied "DON'T CALL ME A MUTT! MY NAME IS JOEY! …….WAIT A MINUTE! ATEM'S YOUR COUSIN!?" Joey shouted as he stood there gaping like a fish. "That's what I just said…..Joey. Atem is my cousin, and if you wanna live to see your next birthday, you're gonna need me." Seto said as he rolled his eyes "So….wants your plan…Seto?" Joey asked as he moved closer to Seto. "Simple, you will pretend to be my slave, and my cousin won't suspect a thing." "WHAT?! I'M NOT BEING YOUR SLAVE!" Joey shouted "Do you wanna see your friend?!" Seto asked "Well….ya I do" Joey said quietly "Then you'll do as I say" Seto said "Now climb onto my back and hold on tight" Joey did as he was told and once Joey on his back, Seto flew off towards Atem's castle.

-Atem's lair-

'_Where am i?'_

'Yugi?'

'_That voice…I know that voice!'_

'Please open your eyes Little One'

"A-A-Atem?" Yugi said "Little One! You're ok!" Yugi awoke to find he was being held gently in Atem's arms "I was worried about you. You've been asleep for hours" Atem as he blinked away a few tears from his eyes "I'm sorry…but you're hurt" Yugi replied as saw the deep cuts on Atem's body. "Don't worry about me, Little One" Atem said as he nuzzled Yugi lightly "But those cuts have to be treated before they become infected" Yugi said "But I'll be fine Yu-" "Please let me help you Atem!"

Atem just blink. No one has ever done anything to help him. "If you insisted Little One" with that said, Atem let go of Yugi, so the prince could find some warm water and bandages. "Ummm, Atem could you warm this water for me?" Yugi asked "If you don't mind me asking?" "Anything for you Little One" Atem replied with a smile. So using the fire in his belly, Atem warmed to the water Yugi needed. "Thank you. Ummm, I'm gonna need you to lay still. Ok?" Yugi asked as he teared down some old drapes and then dipped some into the water "This may sting" Yugi warned as he placed the wet rag onto one of Atem's cuts. "OWWWWWWWWW!" Atem roared "THAT HURTS!" "I DID WARN YOU! Big baby!" Yugi said rolling his eyes and continuing to clean Atem's wounds "I'm not a big baby!" Atem pouted "I believe you, millions wouldn't" Yugi giggled as Atem stuck his tongue out that him.

"Well this is something I thought I'd never see!" A voice said from the entrance to the hall "What are you doing here Seto?!" Atem said trying to hide Yugi with his wing "Oh come on Cousin, there is no point in hiding him. I had no idea you had a 'pet'" Seto smirked "HE IS NOT A 'PET'" Atem growled "Calm down before you blow up. It's ok Joey; my cousin seems to be tame." With that said, Seto let Joey climb down to the ground "Joey?! Omg! You're ok!" Yugi said as he finished bandaging Atem's wounds. "'Ugi! You're alive! But I thought that dragon would have killed you!" Joey said as he ran over to hug he best friend "I've missed you man!" "I've missed you too Joey" Yugi replied as he hugged Joey back. "For your information human, I would never harm Yugi." Atem stated "THEN WHY DID YOU KIDNAPPED HIM!?" Joey shouted "JOEY! Please calm down. Atem you don't have to answer that question, ok." Yugi said as he held Joey back. "'Ugi you've gotta come back to the city with me. Your grandfather is worried sick about you." Joey said as he tried to move Yugi away from Atem. "I-I can't." Yugi replied quietly "WHAT?! WHY?" Joey shouted "Atem is badly hurt; I want to stay and help him." Yugi replied as moved back over Atem side. "I'm sorry Joey. Please look after Yami for me, ok" Yugi said as he smiled "But 'ugi….want about your grandfather?!" Joey said "Tell him not to worry about me. Tell him…I'm quite safe here." Yugi said as he turned back to tending Atem's wounds "But 'ugi!" Joey was about to say, when Atem cut in "I think you should leave. But do not fear Joey, I'll make sure that no harm will come to Yugi." "You better, Atem" Joey said as he walked back over to Seto "My word is my vow" Atem said as both Seto and Joey departed.

TBC

--

topaz: Wow...big chapter!

hikari: (tears) my fingers hurt now!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'_I can't believe it, 'Ugi chose to stay with Atem….i was kinda hoping he would wanna leave…maybe Atem brainwashed him…no that can't be it, Atem didn't seem like the kind of dragon that would do that…hmmm, it's strange…he's not the same dragon that kill the guards and kidnapped Yugi…he's changed somehow' _

"Hey?! Are you gonna get off my back today or tomorrow pup?" Seto grumbled as he interrupted Joey's thoughts. "HEY YOU OVER GROWN HANDBAG! I'M NOT A PUPPY OR ANY OTHER KIND OF CANINE!" Joey shouted back "Then get off my back" with that Joey climb down from Seto's back, to find that he was just on the edge of the forest, which surrounded the Emerald city. "Oh man, King Solomon is never gonna believe me." Joey said with a deep sigh "W-will I ever s-see you again Seto?" "Maybe…but good luck telling Solomon…see ya around Joey" Seto replied as flew away to his own home. "See ya….Seto" Joey said as he waved to Seto with a slight blush on his face.

-Atem's lair-

"There, all your wounds are clean" Yugi said with smile. "Thank you Little One…but you didn't have to, they would have healed…in time." Atem replied "But I wanted to help you" Yugi said as gentle touched one of Atem's bandaged wounds. But with that one touch Atem felt his heart beat soo fast, it felt like would leap out of his chest. _'But I guess I shouldn't worry about my heart…it will forever be safe…in your hands Aibou…'_ "Hehehehe, I had no idea that dragons could purr?" Yugi giggled as Atem blinked _'Oh man, I must have been soo caught up in my thoughts, that I've purring like a cat!' _If dragons could blush, Atem's face would be as red as a tomato.

"Ummm, hello? Atem, is anyone home?" Yugi said as he waved his hand in front of Atem's face. "Huh? What?" Atem blinked "Sorry…I was just thinking" "About what?" Yugi asked curiously "I-I'll…I'll tell you some other time Little One" Atem replied "Oh….ok" Yugi said "I'm sorry if I keep asking questions" "It's ok Yugi" Atem said.

-Back with Joey-

"A Joseph Wheeler wishes to speak to you my king" a place guard said as he bowed to Solomon "Please let him in" Solomon said. The guard left and allowed Joey to enter the throne room. "Where is Yugi? Where is my grandson?" Solomon asked "Well…you see…ummm….i don't know how to tell you this your Highness, but….Prince Yugi has chosen to stay with the Dragon King." Joey replied as he waited to be shouted at. "What?! Why would my grandson choose to stay with Atem!? Has he been brainwashed?!" Solomon asked "Well no, he made the choice on his own….you must understand your highness…Atem has changed, he is not the same dragon that kidnapped the Prince." Joey replied "He also said…he doesn't want you to worry about him…he is quite safe." "Not worry about him?! Doesn't he realise he has chosen to stay with dragon that murdered his father!" Solomon shouted "I will send more troops to bring him back safely. His betrothed is worried about him." "His betrothed?" Joey asked "Lady Rebecca of Lifa City, she is the granddaughter of a very dear friend of mine; Lord Hawkins. They arrived earlier to day." Solomon replied "Oh….I see…but you must understand your highness, Yugi only chose to stay with Atem because the Dragon King was injured…soo, I think he might chose to leave once he is full healed." Joey replied "One can only hope your right Joseph. I will give him three days; if he is not back here by the midnight of the third day…I will send out General Raphael to retrieve my grandson." Solomon said as Joey bowed and left the room.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wow, what a beautiful pendant." Yugi said in awe, as he held up a pendant with a large green stone at its centre and star-shaped pattern upon it. "It's called The Orichalchos Stone" Atem answered "It once belonged to King Dartz, ruler of the Merpeople."

"The Merpeople of Atlantis?! But I was told they were a myth. A folk story told by people who have travelled the world." Yugi said as he stared at the glowing stone. "The story was that the Merpeople were a peaceful race, who knew nothing of war or greed. Their ruler; King Dartz was an honourable king and he possessed 'The Orichalchos Stone' the life and blood of Atlantis. But one day, a great army of winged beasts descended from the sky and attacked the city. Dartz pleaded with a great black dragon to spare his people, the dragon accepted but with on one condition, that Dartz was to hand over the Orichalchos Stone to him. Dartz handed over the stone, and Atlantis was under the control of the dragon." While Yugi told the story he had heard when he was younger, Atem had turned his face from Yugi _'oh my god…aibou knows about my first conquest...but he thinks that it was just a folk story, an old wives tale…but now he's seen the real stone…he'll realise….that it the tale…is true' _

"Atem? How did you get the stone?" Yugi asked cautiously "I….I was the dragon…I was the one who lead that army of dragons to attack Atlantis…soo that tale….is true" Atem replied. Yugi just blinked, he couldn't believe it…why would Atem attack a race who knew nothing of war or hatred? "You're properly wondering why I attacked them." Atem said, with a sigh "You see…after my father died, I was crowned king…but my father had made me be like him….soo I did what my father had always wanted…world domination…but now, I have met you Little One…I have changed, you have made me changed back to who I once was, back when my mother was alive…now went I see myself in a mirror, I don't see myself as my father shadow…I see myself, as a young dragon, and I have you to thank Little One." Atem said with a true smile.

Yugi returned the smile and looked back at the Orichalchos Stone. "I think it's time you showed everyone, that you have changed Atem." Yugi said "How?" Atem replied "By returning this stone to its people." With a sigh Atem agreed to Yugi's proposal. "Very well, climb onto my back Little One and hold on tight. I don't want you to get hurt." Atem smiled as he let Yugi climb onto his back. Once Yugi was on his back, Atem flew off towards the city of Atlantis, to return the stone and restore Dartz to the throne, freeing the Merpeople of Atem's control.

"THIS AWESOME!" Yugi shouted "I CAN SEE FOR MILES!" "Hahahaha, I'm glad you're happy Little One" Atem laughed as Yugi got all excited from flying, well it's not everyday you get the chance to see the world from a dragon's eye view "I've always wanted to see the world, I was really bored of being stuck in the Palace all day long only reading about the outside world." Yugi said when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Atem, do a barrel roll!" "Ok, hold on tight Little one!" Atem replied as Yugi held on as tightly as he could. Atem did as Yugi had asked, and barrel rolled through the clouds. "WOW!" Yugi shouted "Hehehe, I hope you remember what we're supposed to be doing?" Atem laughed "Oh sorry Atem…I was just having soo much fun that I forgot" Yugi sweatdropped, but Atem just kept giggling "It's alright Little One" Atem replied when he spotted the outline of Atlantis. "We've arrived at the great city of Atlantis. Thank you for flying with Dragon Airways, we hope you had a pleasant journey; we would like to remind you to have you're tray table up and you're seat in its full and right position, thank you." "HAHAHA, very funny mister!" Yugi laughed as he lightly hit Atem on the head.

Atem just laughed and began to descend towards the city.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

**Yami of Darkness: Sorry for the wait!**

**Sparky: She has had writer's block**

**Topaz: Now on with the story ^^**

**Chapter 14**

Standing on the balcony of his palace, King Dartz stared out over the once beautiful city that he and his people called home. Atlantis was a dead city, full of ruined buildings and zombies. "How I long to swim in the sea" Dartz sighed, as looked out to the sea. "Sire! The Dragon King is approaching the city!" shouted a young palace guard. "What does the _creature _want?" Dartz growled as he went to meet Atem.

"This does look like Atlantis?" Yugi said as he climbed down from Atem's back "Atlantis is supposed to be the most beautiful city in the world. The city sits at the bottom of the ocean, and once every 100 years it rises to the surface….but it looks like its….dead" Yugi whispered the last word as he looked around the once great city of the Merpeople. "It wouldn't look like this if the life and blood was not taken from here young one." Said a voice, which made poor Yugi jump out of his skin and hide behind Atem. "Dartz, it has been a long time" Atem said as he bowed his head in address to once great King Dartz.

"Why are you here, Beast? Have you not caused my people enough pain and suffering? For years I have watched my city die. For years I have longed to swim in the ocean. But _you_….you have killed this city and destroyed the lives of my people." Dartz growled as walked over to Atem "I have come here to return this" Atem said as handed over The Orichalchos Stone to Dartz "I release Atlantis and its people from my control. I will not ask for forgiveness" Atem looked down at the ground, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what he had done to the Merpeople. "What has brought about this change in you, Atem?" Dartz asked as he placed the stone around his neck. "My Little One changed me" Atem smiled, as Yugi slowly came out of hiding "What is your name, young man?" Dartz asked as approached Yugi "My name is Yugi, your highness" Yugi replied as he bowed to the King of the Merpeople "Then you shall be forever know to my people as 'Yugi Dragonsbane'" Dartz said

"We should be going now Little One" Atem said as he helped Yugi onto his back. "Where are we going now Atem?" Yugi asked as Atem took flight. "We're going to realm of the Woodlanders" Atem said as he looked back to see Atlantis returning the ocean floor. "The Woodlanders, wow! I can't wait" Yugi said with a smile on his face. Atem smiled at Yugi's excitement _'I'm glad you're happy Aibou…when you're happy, I am happy…but…if you had the choice…to go home or to stay with me forever…you wouldn't chose me…I wouldn't chose me' _Atem thought sadly, he knew now more than ever….he loved Yugi and he wanted to be with his Little One forever, but there was no way, Yugi would ever love him back.

"WOW! THAT FOREST IS HUGE!" Yugi shouted as he stared in awe at the forest ahead of them. "That is the realm of the Woodlanders, Ai- I mean Little One" Atem cursed himself for nearly letting the word 'Aibou' slip out _'WHAT WAS I THINKING! Yugi wouldn't want to be my Aibou! He already knows what the word means! Stupid, stupid, STUPID Atem!' _Little did Atem know, Yugi was blushing like a tomato _'He…he almost called me Aibou…could Atem really like me? I mean I know I love him…but could I really be lucky, in finding someone who loves me for who I am? I would honoured to be called his eternal mate'_

TBC

...................................................................

Yami of Darkness: I know it's short, but meyh

Atem: (looking at Yugi) Awwwwwwww Cute little tomato ^^

Yugi: (red)

Topaz and Sparky: Plz review


	16. Chapter 15

Sooo sorry for the delay

**Chapter 15**

In the great forest below, a young lion warrior was training in a small clearing with his closeted rabbit friend. "Blaze can we please go home! You've been training with your duel-blade all day." Ryou whined. "You know better than anyone that this duel-blade once belonged to my father. I want be strong like him, then I'll get my revenge on that…that _cold hearted monster_" Blaze growled, and with that he began training again.

-With Yugi and Atem-

"Why are we going to the Realm of the Woodlanders Atem?" Yugi asked as he stared that the forest below. "I'm going to find the son of former King Spartacus" Atem replied _'but I highly doubt he would listen to me…after what I did to his father.' _ "Why do you want to find him?" Yugi asked curiously. "1. To tell I'm sorry for murdering his father and 2. To tell I'm letting his people go, and that he is now the king." Atem said, with a look of regret in his crimson eyes.

"Oh….I'm sure he'll forgive you, I did. Besides you're not the same dragon you were then. Back then you were like your father, cold-hearted, merciless and unfeeling, but now you're caring, warm-hearted and kind like your mother. I'm sure when he sees that you've changed, I know he'll forgive you Atem." Yugi replied happily with a smile. "I sure hope you are right Little One. Hold on tight, I see a clearing where I can land." Atem said as began to descend.

-In Great Forest-

"Ummm, Blaze. I think we should run…..like NOW!" Ryou said as he ran and hid in the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Ryou? Why are you hiding in that tree?" Blaze said as he laughed at his friend. "T-t-there's black d-d-d-" Ryou stuttered "A black what?" Blaze shouted to friend "DRAGON! RUN BLAZE, BEFORE IT EATSYOU…..or something!" Ryou shouted in fear to Blaze.

But Blaze did not run but turned around to the dragon land in the small clearing. _'It's him! So you finally show your face, you will pay for killing my father Atem. Huh, what's this? It looks like you've brought your slave with you, that poor human, being made serve that beast. Don't worry, with my father's duel-blade, I Blaze son of the great king Spartacus, heir to throne of the woodlanders, shall defeat this dragon tyrant and free this world of him!'_

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATHER IN HELL ATEM!" blaze shouted as lunged at Atem with his duel-blade "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" "STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Yugi shouted as jumped in front of Atem. But with Yugi now in direct line of Blaze's attack, Atem was not going to allow _his_ Yugi get hurt, so he used his tail to defend Yugi. "I won't let any harm come to my Little One Blaze, or should I say Prince Blaze!" Atem growled. "I'm surprised you remember me dragon. Now prepare to die!" Blaze smirked

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

**yamiofdarkness: This qutie a long chapter ^^;**

**Topaz: hope u enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 16**

-Emerald City-

"Joseph? Joseph Wheeler where are you? You know perfectly well that I can't tend to the horses alone." Said the head stable hand. He continued to look around the stables and the yard, but could not find Joey. "Grrrrrrrrr, that boy is in for a lot of trouble!"

However Joey had managed to sneak out of the Palace, and was heading through the city to the main gates. _'I've gotta find Yugi, and tell he has to come back home. I'm pretty sure Atem's ok by now…Hmmmmm, I wonder if I'll bump into Seto'_ he blushed at the thought of properly seeing Seto again….there just something about the blue-eyed dragon that captivated him.

He arrived at the city gates, where two guards stood. Joey gulped "Excuse me? But I'm in a hurry; please can you open the gates?" The guards just laughed at Joey.

"You want to go out there?" One chuckled

"There are dragons out there, and if they find you……I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!" teased the second guard.

"I ain't afraid dragons now just open the damn gates!" Joey snapped

"Ok…ok" The guards chuckled as they opened the gates "It was nice knowing you!"

The gates slammed shut behind Joey, leaving him alone on the path to Lifa City. _'Now…which way is it to Atem's castle?' _Joey thought as he began to walk through the forest, but little did he know…he was being followed.

-The Great Forest-

"DIE DRAGON" Blaze shouted as he tried to stab Atem, but everytime he tried to attack the Dragon King he was blocked by Atem's tail.

"This isn't going anyway fast" Ryou sighed as he climbed down from the tree and stood by Yugi. "I know. Blaze is quite stubborn isn't he." Yugi said "The Prince has always been stubborn. He never listens to anyone." Ryou sighed and shook his head "There must be something we can do?"

"I'll try talking to Blaze" Yugi said as ran over to the battling duo. "WAIT COME BACK!" Ryou shouted, but it was too late.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled as he stood between the feuding Woodland Prince and Dragon King. "Little One, stay out of this you could get hurt!" Atem growled as he tried to push Yugi aside, where he would be safe from harm. But Yugi was not going to give up and stood his ground. "No. I'm not moving…not until you listen Blaze." Yugi said quite confidently _'This is weird…I've never been this brave before' _

"How dare you stop this fight? I order you slave to stand aside!" Blaze commanded, raising his father's blade ready to strike a deadly blow to his enemy. "I name is Yugi, Crown Prince of the Humans, son of former King Kai, grandson of King Solomon. I stand here in hope of peace, and that will search you're heart and forgive King Atem of the dragon's for his past deeds" Yugi said as bowed before Blaze.

"My humblest apologies Prince Yugi, and I welcome peace with your race. But know this can not grant this _beast_ forgiveness!" Blaze stated as he to bow before Yugi.

"I understand what has happened to you. But I can assure you, that Atem is not the same dragon who killed your father….and mine. I know this to be true; I have seen him turn over a leaf. He returned The Orichalchos Stone to King Dartz of the Merpeople, and now Atlantis has returned to bottom of the ocean. Now he's here to realise your people and return you to throne." Yugi stated. But as Yugi and Blaze spoke, Atem stay silent.

'_Aibou…you truly have become braver and far more confidante. I know you will become a great king for your people, they must be missing you and your grandfather.' _Atem like out a painful sigh as clutched his chest. _'You have to go back home, you don't belong with me. You belong with your own race, and as much as my heart maybe breaking right now…I know that the right thing to do is to let you go. You have changed me for the good and I thank you for showing me compassion and kindness…but there is one thing that will never change and that is my love for you, my beloved Aibou' _Atem wiped away a tear that fell down his face. He didn't what his Yugi to see him cry.

"Hmp, very well Prince Yugi. I believe you about this dragon, but know this you are welcome in this realm Yugi, but the dragon is not!" Blaze bowed and headed back to the Woodland capital with Ryou. "BYE YUGI! BYE ATEM!" Ryou shouted as he waved goodbye. "BYE RYOU!" Yugi waved, he then turned to face Atem who was still silent.

"Atem, are you ok? You haven't anything for ages" Yugi said with concern on his face. "Little One…I think it's time we left" Atem replied with a sad tone in his voice. "Atem…is something wrong? Are you sick? Or are you hurt? Please tell me." Yugi said as checked to see if Atem was hurt. Atem just chuckled at Yugi and smiled. "Don't worry about me Little One, I'm fine. Now climb on and hold on tight."

"Ok Atem" Yugi said as he climbed onto Atem's back "But when we get back to your castle, I want you to tell me what's really wrong. Ok?"

"Ok Little One, I promise" Atem said as he took to the air and headed not towards his castle, but somewhere else.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------

Atem: (clings to Yugi) I don't wanna let him go!

YamiofDarkness: sorry Atem but u have too!

Atem: (crys)

Yugi: (hugs Atem)

Sparky: Plz review ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**y.o.d: i hope u all like this chapter**

**topaz: only one more chapter to go ^^**

**sparky: yay ^^**

**Chapter 17**

A deadly silence fell while they travelled. The whole time Yugi felt that something just wasn't right.

'_This is weird…we should have been back at his castle by now?' _Yugi thought as he looked at his companion with concerned eyes _'He hasn't said a word since we left the Great Forest…maybe I did something to upset him? No that's not it…oh Atem what is wrong with you?' _suddenly Yugi saw on the horizon the outline of the Emerald City. He blinked curious as to why Atem heading towards his home. But before he could ask his friend, Atem began to descend and landed at the edge of the woods that surround the barrier city.

Atem lowered his neck so Yugi could climb down from his back. "Atem…why are we here?" Yugi asked as soon his feet were back on solid ground. With a heavy sigh and (well want Yugi thought he saw) a pained look in his eyes, Atem turned his towards the city gates and answered Yugi question "I just thought that maybe you would like to see your grandfather again Little One." "Well…I do miss him" Yugi sighed as he looked towards his home "Then go" Atem solemnly spoke with small tears beginning to form in his eyes. "W-w-what did you say?" Yugi asked moving closer to the dragon. "I realise you….you are no longer my prisoner Li- I mean Prince Yugi" Atem replied as he turned his head towards Yugi and bowed.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing…he was free…but to see tears falling from his close friend's eyes….made Yugi's heart twist painfully "A-Atem…my dear friend please…stop bowing to me" Yugi said a he placed his hand on Atem face. Atem sighed that the soft touch and nuzzled into Yugi touch, with just made Yugi giggle…but then Atem came back to his senses and remembered the real reason both he and his Yugi were standing in a small clearing. Slow he pulled away from Yugi's gentle touch, confusing his Little One and gentle nudged Yugi towards the Emerald City. "I…will never forget you…my dear Little One" Atem said with a sad smile and with that, he flew away….leaving Yugi alone on the outskirts of the city. "And I will never forget you…my dearest Atem" Yugi said, tears falling down his face as he watched Atem's form slowly get smaller, until it's was no longer visible. And so with a deep sigh Yugi made his way over to the gates.

_Knock Knock_

"H-hello? Could someone please open the gates?"

A small pep-opened, and one of the guards looked through.

"P-P-Prince Yugi! Y-y-you're returned!" the guard stuttered as he opened the gates to let Yugi walk through. "The King will be most relieved to see you." he bowed and escorted the young prince to the palace.

-In the woods-

"GRRR AHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LOST!" Joey shouted as he kicked a near by tree, which was not the cleverest thing in the world "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY FOOT!" needless to say Joey was not happy, but not too far away someone was finding Joey's antics rather amusing.

"You're not the sharpest tool in the box are you pup?" Seto smirked as Joey jumped a mile high into sky, but when he realised the voice he turned and glared at the cerulean blue-eyed dragon that was laughing. "Damn it you stupid over grown handbag, you startled me!" Joey said as he tried to calm himself "Oh and it's seems that ya also forgot….I'M NOT A PUPPY!" Joey growled "Whatever…it looks like you're a little lost Joey. Tell me, where are you going?" Seto asked as he moved closer to _his_ puppy.

"Atem's castle….wait a minute…have ya been followin' me?" Joey asked as just Seto chucked "Man you're slow! Of course I've been following you…why are you going to my cousin's place?" "Because I gotta tell 'Ugi that he has to go home, before his gramps sends out the army to kill Atem" Joey answered, still trying to find the right way. "Hmmmm….climb onto my back, I'll take you to my cousin's place." Seto said as he helped Joey onto his back "Thanks Seto" Joey said as Seto took flight "You know you're not such a jerk after all." Seto just smiled as he made his way to Atem's castle.

-Emerald City-

"King Solomen, we have received good news. Prince Yugi has returned" Raphael said as bowed before his king. "M-my grandson, has come home?! Where is he right now?" Solomen asked he rose from his throne

"He is in his room, my king"

"Thank you General" Solomen said as he walked out of the throne room and headed to his grandson's room.

Yugi was standing on his balcony, staring towards the horizon…thinking of Atem _'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' _Yugi closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face as an image of Dragon King appeared in his mind's eye. But the image was soo lost as a knock came from the door, and Yugi turned to answer it.

"Hello?" Yugi said as he opened the door, but was soon knocked to the floor by some young girl, with medium length blonde hair and glasses. "DARLING!" the girl shouted as she nuzzled the pinned prince. "I was sooooo worried about you! How dare that mean, horrible, nasty dragon take you away from me!"

Feeling very annoyed because 1. This girl was calling Atem mean, horrible and nasty, when he's the nicest being Yugi had ever met and 2. He was being squashed! "Ummmm, pardon me for asking, but….WHO ARE YOU?!" Yugi asked but in the end slowly lost his temper, when the girl continued her nuzzling, and that there is only one being allowed to nuzzle Yugi…and that was Atem. But the girl just stay on top of him and just giggled. "My name is Rebecca, granddaughter of Lord Hawkins and at sundown tonight…your wife" Rebecca smiled as she began to nuzzle Yugi….again.

Yugi was in shock….this was his betrothed…the person he supposed to meet the day he was kidnapped. _'Thank Ra, Atem appeared that day! I don't know how would of coped.' _Yugi shuddered to think what would have happened. "Ummmm, Rebecca….came you please get off me?!" Yugi grumbled the last words, but the girl seemed to hear them and got off the prince. Yugi soon got up and dusted himself down, when he heard a chuckle, as Rebecca latched herself onto Yugi's arm. "It's seems you both are getting a long quite well"

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he walked out of his room, dragging Rebecca with him. His grandfather hugged him tightly and Yugi hugged back. "I missed you grandpa" "I've miss you too my boy. I'm glad to see you're home safe and sound." Solomen said a he realised he hold on the prince "But something still troubles me….how did you escape from that beast?"

Yugi blinked "I didn't escape grandpa….he let me go." "WHAT?! But he never lets his prisoners go!" Solomen said "What I find hardest to believe is that you chose to stay….with the dragon that killed your own father!" "I stayed with Atem, because he was hurt!" Yugi said trying to defend Atem "Besides, he's changed…he's not the same dragon that kidnapped me. Please grandpa…you have to believe me."

Solomen just sighed "You both best get yourselves ready for the wedding" "But I don't want to marry her grandpa!" Yugi yelled, but his grandfather had already left. "Hehehe, see you tonight darling" Rebecca chirped as she gave Yugi a quick peck on the cheek as she left for her own room. _'Grandpa…why are you making me marry some girl I hardly know, plus who's 5 years younger than me!' _tears began to fill Yugi's eyes as he turn and closed the door, he walked back over to balcony and stared at the horizon again _'Atem…please…please save me…please...I need you…I love you' _Yugi could no longer hold them back…and soon the tears fell down his face.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

**YamiofDarkness: I decate this final chapter to all of my reviewers! ^^**

**Topaz: Especially the ones who kick her into finishing this story**

**Sparky: Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 18**

"Hold on pup, we're about to land." Seto said as he began to descend towards his cousin's castle. "Ok and for the last time….STOP CALLING ME A PUPPY!" Joey growled as he held on to Seto, incase he fell. Seto however just laughed, but as he landed in the courtyard of the castle, he could hear crying coming from the main chamber.

"Hey Seto, is it me…or does that sound like Atem?" Joey asked as he climbed down the blue-eyed dragon's back. "Hmmm, now I am scared." Seto replied as he stared towards the sobbing. "Huh? Scared of what? What's soo scary about ya cousin crying? I mean it's quite normal, ya know." Joey said as made his way towards the main chamber. Seto sighed as he answered "It's just I have heard him cry since…." Seto cleared his throat before continuing "Since…..his mother died" "Oh….sorry I asked" Joey said as looked down at ground.

They soon entered the main chamber, but Atem was nowhere to be seen.

"Cousin?"

"Yo Atem, where are ya man?"

There was a moment of silence, until they were finally answered "Why are you here?" Atem asked as walked out of a room nearby. Joey and Seto couldn't understand what was going on, Atem was very upset about something….but they couldn't think why.

"Hey….are you ok man?" Joey asked "You look like you just been through hell" Seto said as he scanned the room, something seemed to be missing. _'Hmmm, now where is Yugi?' _"I'm fine" Atem lied as he tried to remove any traces of tears "But you still haven't answered my question….why are you here?" "I need to talk to Yugi" Joey said, only to see the dragon king look away with heartbroken look in his eyes. "Atem?" Joey asked as he poked Atem's arm, but still nothing...Atem just stayed silent.

"Yugi is not here….is he?" Seto asked, as Atem began to cry again. "WHAT!? Then, where is he?" Joey said as he stared that Atem, waiting for an answer. Atem sighed "He let go…he's back with his own kind now." A deadly silence fell, well apart from Atem crying. Seto was the one who broke the silence "Why did you let him go, cousin?" "Because…..I love him" Atem choked out, as warm tears fell down his face. "Y-you're in love with Yugi?" Joey said a little stunned "That's what he just said pup! Damn you're deaf as well as slow" Seto said as he smirked when Joey started growling that him. "I'm not deaf! And I ain't slow…..AND I'M NOT A PUPPY!" Seto just laughed as Joey started kicking his right arm, watching his cousin's and his little one's best friend's antics made Atem smile a little…but he was still heartbroken inside. Then Atem's own curiosity got the better of him "Hey Joey. What was it you wanted to talk to Aibou about, anyway?" _'DAMN IT! I said Aibou instead of Yugi…oh well, they already know I'm in love with Yugi…so it won't hurt…I think.' _

"I was gonna tell him, that he had to go home or his grandfather was gonna send out the army to kill you and force Yugi to go home." Joey replied as he continued to kick Seto (even though Seto couldn't feel any pain, unlike Joey) "Oh and that his betrothed was waiting for him at the palace" "His betrothed?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "Yugi never told me." Joey stopped kicking Seto, when his foot started hurting. "Well her name is Rebecca. She's the granddaughter of Lord Hawkins, a friend of Yugi's grandfather. When you kidnapped Yugi, he was on his way to Lifa City to meet her." "What do you mean….meet her?" Atem was very curious. He wanted to know everything about this girl, who was (well in his mind) after _his _Yugi's heart. "Well ya see King Solomen and Lord Hawkins arranged the marriage without Yugi knowing. But if ya my opinion on her….I think she just wants to marry Yugi, so she can be Queen. She doesn't love Yugi for who he is she just loves him because he's the next in line for the throne." Joey said as leaned against Seto's arm. "Wow…sucks to be Yugi." Seto said Joey just glared at him "Yeah well, I could tell Yugi doesn't wanna marry her. The day he and Rebecca were supposed to meet, Yugi didn't look to happy…I mean he was about to meet some girl he had never met and was going to be marrying her."

As soon as Joey finished speaking an idea popped into his head "Hey Atem, how much do you love my buddy?" "I love him with all my heart, my soul…my entire being. I would _die _for him!" Atem replied the tears beginning to dry. "Oh good, just wondering." Joey said as a grin appeared on his face "What are you planning pup? Because I think I can smell wood burning" Seto laughed when Joey kicked again. "Hmp, well it's just when I was younger I was told that there were some dragons who could use magic. And I was wondering if Atem _might_ be one of those dragons?"

Atem blinked _'Me?! Use magic? Wait a minute…that golden puzzle!' _Atem walked into a small room, finding what he was looking for he returned to the main chamber. "What ya got there?" Joey asked as he saw a wooden box in Atem's hands.

"Inside this box is an item….that even my father couldn't put together." Atem said as he pulled out of the box a golden upside pyramid on a strong silver chain. "This is the Millennium Puzzle. It is as old as time, and was created by Ra. Thousands of years ago, the great sun god Ra, descend to earth in the form of a golden dragon. It was because of him, that there is life on this planet. When he created the dragon race, he in trusted the Puzzle to Aknumkanon the first Dragon King. For years dragons lived in peace, until the king's own son, Prince Luna, wanted the power of the Puzzle for himself. He murdered his father, but when he touched the Puzzle, it shattered into pieces. He tried to put it back together, but failed. For years the Puzzle remained unsolved, even my father tried and failed. But one day, I found it and so…I tried to put it together, it took me 5 years to solve it….but where others had failed, I succeed." Atem put the Puzzle around his neck. "So, what can it do?" Joey asked "Atem can use its magic….to do anything" Seto replied as he stared at his cousin.

Atem nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly a bright light surrounded him, blinding both Joey and Seto. But as soon as the light appeared, it was gone. Blinking Joey looked around, to see that Atem was gone! "OH MY GOD! Ummmm, Seto….Atem is gone!" Joey said as he poked the dragon beside him. Opening his eyes, Seto looked over to where his cousin was standing, but he was no longer there. But in his place was a young man. "Hey Joey, where did he come from?" Joey slowly walked over to lightly tanned male. "Hey…you ok?" Joey asked as he shook the man.

Eyelids flutter open to reveal a pair of crimson eyes. The youth slowly stood up and dusted himself down. Joey was stunned when he saw the man's face…he looked just like Yugi! Expect for some miner details, the boy's hair had more blonde bangs shooting upwards, his facial features were more angled, he's was a about a head taller than Yugi, he was more muscular and he had a beautiful sun-kissed tan. He was also wearing a very tight pair of black leather trousers, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest, his outfit was topped off with chains and buckles. Joey guessed the youth was about 18 or 19 years old.

The youth grinned "You look a little surprised to see me Joey" "H-h-how did you know my name?" Joey stuttered, when a glint of gold caught his eye. Look closely Joey saw the Millennium Puzzle hanging around the man's neck. Blinking and feeling very confused Joey looked the man dead in the eyes "Atem…is that…you?" "Of course it's me!" Atem chuckled as Joey's jaw dropped. Seto couldn't believe what had just happened. "Wow….how did you change your form?" Joey asked "I used the power of the Puzzle" Atem answered as he looked at his new form in a mirror "But why turn yourself into a human?" Joey asked curiously. Atem chuckled "Because I won't be able to enter the Emerald City as a dragon, the barrier stops my kind from entering…remember?" "Oh yeah…..I forgot" Joey sweatdropped "But why do you wanna enter the city?" Seto felt like slapping himself, but just laughed "Are you really that stupid pup? Atem wants to enter the city, to tell Yugi that he loves him!" Joey growled as Seto just laughed at him "I ain't stupid!" "You could have fooled me" Seto smirked as Joey folded his arms and glared.

"When is this wedding happening Joey?" Atem asked "Ummmmmm, sundown….today" Joey said "Ummmm, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but….the sun is setting." Seto said as he looked out the doors. "Then let's go!" Atem said as he ran out of the main chamber and into the courtyard. "Climb on!" Seto said, letting both his cousin and Joey climb onto his back. "Fly as fast as you can cousin" Atem said as Seto took flight "Got it!" Seto replied as he flew as fast his wings could take him.

'_Hold on Aibou…I am coming!' _

-Emerald City-

'_I look soo stupid!' _Yugi though as he looked at himself in a mirror. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and the royal robes (which were way too big for him) with a sigh Yugi left his room and headed towards the cathedral. _'I really don't want to do this. I don't even like Rebecca, she too…clingy.' _Looking to the sky, a small tear fell from Yugi's eyes _'Oh Atem where are you?' _With a deep sigh, Yugi entered the cathedral.

-Back with Atem, Joey and Seto-

"Land there" Atem said as he pointed to a clearing at the edge of the woods. Seto landed, lowered his head so Atem and Joey climb down. "Ummmm, Atem…before we go in…can you turn Seto into a human?" Joey asked as he looked down at the ground. With a smile on his face Atem nodded, closing his eyes a bright light surrounded Seto and disappeared. Joey's jaw dropped when he saw Seto's human form. _'Oh my god…he's gorgeous!' _Seto smirked at his puppy's reaction. Seto still had his sapphire blue eyes, but was wearing tight black trousers, a black long-sleeve t-shirt and an armless white trench coat.

Atem grinned, but it soon disappeared when he towards the sun _'I'm running out of time' _"Let's go, we have much time" Atem stated as he made his way over to the gates

_Knock knock_

"Hello? Can someone open the damn gate?!" Joey grumbled

A small pep-hole opened, and one of the guards looked through.

"Oh so you managed to survive out there?" The guard said as he opened the gate.

"We thought that you may have been eaten?" The other guard chuckled

"Haha you're sooo funny" Joey said as walk through the gates, followed by Atem and Seto.

Once inside the city, Joey led Atem and Seto through the maze of streets before arriving that the cathedral. But the door was guarded.

"How do we get in?" Seto asked as Atem glared at the people standing between him and his Little One. "Well I think they'll let me in….I guess I could get you in." Joey said as he made his way over the guards. "HOLT!" Valon shouted "Who are you?" Joey gulped "M-m-my name is Joseph Wheeler…I work at the palace, I'm Prince Yugi's best friend." Valon looked sceptical for a moment before answering "Very well you may enter, but who are these two?" Valon looked at Atem and Seto with a glare "These are my friends, this is Yami Atemu and Seto Kaiba" Joey answered as addressed to his companions "The prince allowed me to invite two of my friends." Valon continued glaring "Very well….they may enter" "Thank you" Joey said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

The guards moved aside to allow the trio inside. "I told you I'd get ya in" Joey whispered. "Thank you Joey" Atem whispered back "May I ask, why did you address me as 'Yami Atemu'" The trio sat down at the back of the hall "Do you want to cause trouble, before telling Yugi how you feel?" Joey whispered as he listened carefully to the priest's words. "You're right" Atem replied "Ummm, now that we're here….what do we do?" Joey sighed "Well the priest is going to say 'does anyone here have any reason for why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony. Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace' when he does, you say 'I object'…ok?" Atem nodded.

Yugi fidgeted with the end of his robe, will for the floor to swallow him up. Rebecca was grinning like tomorrow, Yugi sigh quietly wishing that the priest would hurry up, so he could object to the whole marriage. "Does anyone here have any reason for why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said _'Finally'_ Yugi thought.

"I OBJECT!"

Yugi jumped out of his skin _'That voice?! Can it be… Atem' _

A deadly silence as the owner of voice made his way towards the young prince and Rebecca. Yugi blinked in awe as saw the person who objected to the marriage. _'H-he looks just like me?!' _Atem smirked at Yugi's reaction, but his expression changed when he saw Rebecca. "How dare you object!" Rebecca growled as she glared at Atem, who glaring back at her. The priest coughed "Ummm, young man…what are your reasons for objecting?" Atem broke his glaring contest and look at Yugi, who was still staring at him. "I objected because…I am I love with Yugi." Yugi blinked "H-have we met?" he asked as looked into the other's crimson eyes. Atem chuckled "Oh we know each other quite well….my Little One"

Yugi's eyes grew wider _'Only Atem calls me "little one". Oh my god…it really is him!' _"A-A-Atem?! I-is it really you?" Yugi stuttered out as tears began to fall from his eyes. Take Yugi's hand in his own, Atem raised it to his cheek "Yes my dear Little One…..It is me." Yugi was soo overjoyed; he jumped into Atem's arms and hugged him tightly. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and buried his face in the younger's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of the shampoo his beloved used. _'This…is impossible?'_ Solomen thought as he watched the scene before him. _'Yugi…was right…Atem is different…but how did he become…human?' _

"How did you become human?" Yugi mumbled (because he buried his face in Atem's chest) "I used the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Little One" Atem answered as he kissed Yugi's hair. "You mean _the_ Millennium Puzzle?!" Solomen asked as he walked over to identical boys. Atem let Yugi go and bowed to Solomen "Please, there is no need to bow….Atem" Solomen said as Atem stood up straight, but kept his head lowered. "I only wish to show you that I mean no harm" Atem said staring at the floor "I think you already have, you have taken good care of my grandson…and I thank you. But about this puzzle of yours….may I see it?" Solomen asked as Atem nodded and removed the puzzle from his neck "Soo it really does exist." Solomen said as he stared that the item he held in his hands. "I know a lot of people who would love to study this item…but I think it is best that it stays with you." Solomen said as he placed the Puzzle back around Atem's neck. Atem smiled, but felt someone kick in the leg.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Atem whined as he rubbed his leg "Yugi is mine!" Rebecca growled as she glared at Atem. "I think Yugi should be free to make his own choice" Lord Hawkins stated as he pulled his granddaughter away from Atem. "Thank you Lord Hawkins…but I've already made my choice" Yugi said "I choose to be with Atem." Atem just blinked "Y-y-you do?" Yugi moved closer to Atem, his eyes shining brightly "Yes…I love you Atem" With that said Atem sealed their fates with a breath taking kiss. Air becoming a problem, the two broke off the kiss and clung to each, both afraid to let go.

Watching from a distance, Seto was smirking like no tomorrow. He turned to Joey and kissed him, Joey however was very very confused. _'Oh my god…Seto is kissing me! Why the hell would is he kissing me?! Oh what the hell, who cares why he is…I'm love it!' _"Wow" Joey gasped as both he and Seto broke off the kiss. "I love you…my puppy" Seto smirked as Joey stared at him "I-I love you too….my master" Joey grinned back as Seto's smirk grew bigger.

Finally let go of each other, Atem looked deeply into his beloved eyes "Yugi…will you do me honour….of being my Aibou?" Yugi smiled brightly. "Yes…yes I'll be your Aibou" With that said they kissed again, but was soon interrupted by Solomen "But Yugi is my successor. Atem is still the Dragon King, if Yugi is now his Aibou…who will be my new successor?" Yugi blinked and grinned "I think your new successor is nuzzling his new boyfriend at the back of the hall." Everyone turned to see Seto nuzzling Joey. Feeling eyes on them, they both looked up at the group of people looking them. "What?" Joey asked as Solomen looked at his grandson "Yugi…are you sure about this?" Yugi giggled "Of course grandpa. I think Seto and Joey will be fine as the new rulers of the humans" Solomen nodded "Very well, Seto…Joey can you both come here" Blinking the lovers walked towards Solomen, who motioned for them to kneel. "I now name thee King Seto of Humans" Solomen spoke as he placed his crown on Seto's head. Seto however was in shock _'I'm a dragon…and this old man just crowned me king of the humans! This is one weird day' _Seto then stood back up and bowed his head to Solomen "But I'm Atem's cousin…why are you crowning me king?" Solomen just grinned and laughed "Because I retire…for the second time!" Everyone (except Rebecca) laughed.

Hugging his grandfather one more time, Yugi waved goodbye to his grandfather, Joey and Seto. "HEY JOEY! TAKE GOOD CARE OF YAMI FOR ME!" He shouted as Joey grimaced about the thought of Yami biting him for about the hundredth time! "Hey Atem….how are we going to get home?" Yugi said as he looked his new Aibou, but Atem just grinned and closed his eyes. With a bright flash of light Atem returned to his normal dragon form. "Thanks to the Puzzle, I can change into a human or a dragon…whenever I want." He grinned as Yugi laughed as he climbed onto Atem's back "Lets just go home" Yugi chuckled as Atem took flight.

They lived happy together for many years, Yugi soon died aged 80 and Atem died one year later aged 82 in human years, but in dragon years 306. As soon as my adopted parents died, I King Solar assumed the throne of the dragons. And I did I as my family wanted…I wrote down their story so in generations to come, they will never be forgotten. So it is true want they say love really can break all boundaries, ever the species boundary.

The End


End file.
